Friends Forever
by xxxDiscontinuedxxxx
Summary: She was his best friend when he was little...'his cute little angel' he had once called her.  But now that was over.  He was 16 now...not a little 5 year old.  And she was much, much more than she had once been. [SasuSaku]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **After returning (and re-reading) I realize that a LOT of editing needs to be done on all of the previous chapters.

Happily, re-writing them should be fun and It'll be nice to actually remember what was happening in the story...

Anyway...They should be fully updated by the end of the week.

Five-year-old Sasuke stared at his brand new friend. He'd never had a friend before and this one was perfect! She was his own creation! She was cute and sweet and he just loved everything about the short, pink haired girl that stood in front of him. He even loved her big forehead, which, in his opinion, only made the little girl look even more adorable.

Not that he would tell anyone else about the green-eyed 5 year old standing before him clad in a short, red sundress. They would think he was crazy! An Uchiha, of all people, having an imaginary friend? It was insane! Even Sasuke would have thought so.

But, that was before. Before he had seen all those other kids. He'd seen it before, of course. They were always at that playground playing, and talking, and having so much fun. But that day…Sasuke had felt something strange in the pit of his stomach as he walked home, holding his elder brother's hand. He had felt…jealous? It must have been jealousy because for once he had wanted what they had...he had wanted a normal childhood.

Sasuke had never had a true friend, after all. Once, when he was five, a boy had walked up to him at the park. Sasuke had just been watching Itachi train, minding his own business, when the child had appeared before him, offering to share his plastic kunai with the young Uchiha.

But really, he had only wanted to go over to Sasuke's house. Just to say that he had been in the Uchiha district. The boy had just been using him. And Sasuke learned to trust no one but his brother.

His best friend...

Until now. Now he had the girl. This perfect girl who he had created all on his own. Someone to be his and no one else's. She would be loyal and kind and everything he ever needed. She would only ever want to talk to him! And she would only ever play with him! Sasuke's childish selfishness began to grow. Soon he was grinning, ear to ear, imagining all of the other children, jealous over the girl who stood in front of him, returning his less than innocent smile.

"Sasuke-sama," the pink-haired girl began. "My name is Sakura, and I am five years old. I hope we can be best friends."

Amazingly, Sasuke's already huge grin grew. "We will be," he answered her. And he knew it was true. He would never feel alone again with this girl by his side. Even when Itachi was gone and his father didn't have time for him, this girl would be here. Smiling kindly and giving him all of her precious attention.

"Now then," he said. "It's time for dinner. And make sure to be quiet. My family can never know you're here."


	2. Take me away

Here we are at chapter two and, even after a year of this story, I still don't own Naruto.

I suppose I'll just have to keep dreaming...

* * *

Sakura yawned and closed her eyes to the morning sun. It was much too early to be awake, but Sasuke insisted that every morning they be up at the crack of dawn. "How stupid," she mumbled before stomping after Sasuke and grabbing his hand before leaning against him. If she couldn't be asleep then at least she could use the boy as a pillow as she walked.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," she spoke softly, with an obviously tired voice, "What's the point of training so early? Why don't we just go later when we're more well rested?" The now eight-year-old girl asked, knowing that the answer would not be a simple "Okay, Sakura. Let's go home. We can train later!" Because, after all, this was Sasuke. And Sasuke did _not_ waste time doing other things when he could be training. He had to become as good as his brother. He had to be the best, just like every other Uchiha male Sakura had ever come across in her three years of life with Sasuke.

The boy in front of her simply glared back at her in response before sighing. "Are you insane? This is the best time. No one will be there to bother us and if we're lucky they'll have put up some new training dummies. Father just taught me a new jutsu and I need to practice it."

Sakura nodded, knowing exactly which jutsu he was talking about. The boy had been attempting it for days before he finally got it right, and Sakura had been forced to sit on the dock and wait for what felt like forever. It seemed like eternity before Sasuke finally decided that they could go inside for the night.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached their destination and Sakura went to go sit against one of the dummy-less trees to take a nap. Sasuke may do fine on very little rest, but Sakura needed her beauty sleep. She curled up and was in her dreamworld in seconds.

* * *

_Blood. Screaming. Fear. Crying. Confusion. Hatred. Death._

"_Little brother…" _

_Itachi?_

"…_live…" _

_What's going on?_

"…_test…"_

_Huh?_

"_mom…dad…"_

_Sasuke-kun?_

"_Sakura…"_

_What is it?_

"Sakura…_"_

_Huh?_

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at his pink-haired best friend for what seemed like the thousandth time. She was so hard to wake up sometimes. When she finally opened her eyes he was glaring at her, twirling a kunai on one of his fingers. She gave him the cutest smile she could and hoped he wouldn't be angry with her.

"I'm awake, Sasuke-kun…" the girl said before standing up. Had that really been Sasuke in her dream? So scared. So helpless. What did it mean? Should she tell him?

"Sasuke-"

"We have to go to school," he interrupted before grabbing her arm and walking in the direction of the academy. Maybe it wasn't worth telling him. It had just been a silly dream anyway. And anyone that believed in what happened in their dreams must be completely insane! At least that's what Sasuke would say, anyway...

* * *

Sakura moved away from the large, chip-loving boy next to her. He was practically engulfing her small frame with his fat! Sakura did not enjoy this, and as a result, she was moving steadily onto Sasuke's lap; a place where no one in their right mind would ever go.

Excluding Sakura; she was the exception.

And she wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed with the boy. Sasuke wasn't exactly jumping for joy himself. He had never really taken the time to get to know the Akimichi boy (what was his name? Chichi? Choygee?) and now he was certain that he never would. Sasuke was not a person who was well known for his ability to share well with others...

And sharing his imaginary friend was a definate no. Pretty soon he was going to shove the large boy's textbook up his rear end if he didn't stop shoving himself on Sakura. He glared, forgetting to pay attention to the teacher's lesson.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered in his ear. "I think we should go right home after school."

_**No. Training.**_

Was the answer she was given, written on the side of his math book. When Chouji saw this, he began to wonder if this was the Uchiha everyone said talked to himself.

* * *

"_Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."_

A few days later, Sasuke stopped talking to himself. His rare, but noticably happy smiles disappeared and he began to glare at others even more often. His remarkably high grades soared to the top of the class.

Sakura was gone.

And Sasuke had become an avenger.


	3. And bring me back again

Pelly: Ahh it feels like some heavy responsibility has fallen on my shoulders!!

Tessy: Not to worry, tis only the disclaimer.

Pelly: Meaning we don't own Naruto at all!

Tessy: Tis the sad truth...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke appeared to be an extremely fortunate 16 year old boy. Looks, power, money; none of these were missing. Women, status, absolute brilliance; he had all of these as well. And yet something felt like it was missing...

But he'd done everything he'd set out to do! In the three years since he'd left the village, he'd killed Orochimaru and Itachi, gained complete control of the Sound Village, and was soon to be married to a wealthy girl that was certain to help him revive the Uchiha clan.

So what did he need? Did he really need anything now? Maybe he was just hungry.

"Uchiha-sama…the hokage has arrived for your meeting. Would you like to greet him?" a servant asked, bowing politely to the village leader. Sasuke nodded, still pondering his dilemma. He stood to leave the room and saw...Wait. Was that...pink? It couldn't have been! Pink was simply not allowed in Sasuke's village! It was a disturbingly feminine color which he had been strangely fond of in his youth.

"Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke nodded once again. "Yes, of course." He answered, following the messenger boy out of the room, leaving all thoughts of pink behind.

* * *

Sakura sat, blushing, behind Sasuke's desk. He'd almost seen her…like this. Of course he'd obviously seen it before in his mind.

Sasuke had the power to make Sakura look however he wanted. He could make her disappear and reappear within moments. And this time, after such a long time, she'd reappeared in some type of porno costume.

They'd have to have a talk about this later, wouldn't they?

Sakura stood and looked around. As her clothes slowly became less and less revealing, Sakura began to snoop through Sasuke's stuff. It had always been a habit of hers and no matter how many years went by it would never go away. She told herself it was perfectly acceptable...And it was in his best interest after all! She only wanted to take care of him!

She'd been gone a long time…8 years; much too long in her opinion. She opened a desk drawer and immediately shut it again. It was the return of the porno filth!

What had happened to her sweet, innocent 8 year old Sasuke who enjoyed training and eating tomatoes? He was gone…replaced with a murdering, village ruling pervert.

She'd change that. He'd curse the day he'd given her determination as a characteristic! That is, if he would even acknowledge her existence.

* * *

Sasuke could feel it. There was someone else here, in his home, invading his privacy. But no one else seemed to notice.

"I'm going for a walk," he said to the hokage; Tsunade or whatever her name was. He calmly walked out the door, down the hallway, and back into his office where he saw...a girl? What on earth was she doing here? His appointment wasn't for four more days...And...no...

This wasn't some call-girl. This was...

"Sakura?" he asked, believing he'd lost his mind. The girl glared at him.

She looked almost the same as she always had. Her hair was a bit darker and longer. Her eyes were still the same bright green. She'd obviously grown. She'd always grown with him, it was the way he had made her that day so long ago.

"Sasuke." Sakura finally replied. Secretly she added 'Master of porn' but decided it wasn't best to say that allowed. He was still technically her creator, her master, after all. And she still loved him.

The two could only stare at each other. In the back of Sakura's mind, music started to play. '_Reunited and it feels so good…reunited cause we understood…_' It was such a stupid song. She had heard when her and Sasuke were younger.

Sakura stood up and took a step forward. Sasuke stepped forward, as well. Sakura didn't like this, so she stepped back again. Sasuke…was confused.

"What's wrong with- Nevermind…why are you here?" he asked, changing his question mid-sentence. "I didn't summon you."

"No…your hormones did," she answered under her breath, knowing he'd probably hear her. He was a ninja, and he had always had excellent hearing. Sakura knew better that better than anyone.

"What?" he answered, a bit angry, yet knowing what she probably meant. It wasn't like he hadn't dreamed…things…about her before. He had. He definetly had.

Sakura glared at him one last time before stepping around him and walking out the door. She couldn't make him disappear, but she could still leave him alone.


	4. Who are you?

**Chapter Three**

**Friends Forever**

**Version 2.0**

_This wasn't what I wanted._

_I thought you'd still love me._

_I was sadly mistaken._

_But I won't be again._

Kabuto didn't like Sasuke. This information was nothing new in the Sound Village, he'd said it many times before. However, his hatred of the boy had only grown now that Orochimaru was dead.

Kabuto had guessed that he would be the new leader of the village when the snake-sannin was killed. But, sadly for him, that was not the case. Sasuke, his self-proclaimed enemy, was the leader instead. And the thought of that turned the medic nin completely murderous.

So, when he found a pink-haired girl around Sasuke's age prowling the castle, he was very curious. Was this girl a friend of Sasuke's? Probably not, since she was cursing him at this moment. So maybe she could work with him. It wasn't a bad plan…

"You, Girl!" he yelled to the 16-year-old. She ignored him. How rude!

"Girl!" he tried yelling again. This time she looked around, expecting to see someone else, he supposed. But, no, he had been talking to her and only her. "I mean you," he explained, a bit of annoyance showing in his voice.

Sakura turned to him in astonishment. He could see her? That was impossible! No one could see her but Sasuke!… Unless…No! She'd commited a horrible crime if this was who she thought it was.

"M-me?" she asked, worried. He nodded in response, and she sighed sadly. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. "Of course," she mumbled under her breath before stepping forward to see what he wanted.

"Are you an enemy of Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked, as if it was the most normal question in the world. Sakura was about to scream, yell, defend her best friend until…she remembered what had happened just moments before. Sasuke had changed; she didn't know him anymore.

"I-I'm not his friend…if that's what you're asking," she replied, sadly. It was something she thought she'd never have to say. And yet, she had. She couldn't believe it.

Imaginary friends are supposed to know everything about their creators! That information was planted in their minds at birth! But Sasuke had dis-created her, abandoned her, killed her. And, in most cases, the creator doesn't summon their imaginary friend back after something like that.

Sasuke was different. He'd always been different, she hadn't expected that to change. She just didn't understand though, she was so sad. She didn't know her best friend!

"I…don't even know him," she said sadly. She couldn't have said anything worse than that. Kabuto smiled.

"Then I should tell you all about him!" he grinned. "He's a horrible person, you know. He has over 50 whores." Sakura's eyes widened in disgust.

But, Kabuto just continued. "And when he gets bored with them, he kills them, brutally." Kabuto's smile grew as tears filled Sakura's wide eyes. "And the children…you don't even want to know what he does to them."

Sakura's hands went to her face to cover her horror. She was beginning to shake as the tears fell down her cheeks and onto the front of her dress. Still, the man in front of her continued.

He told her at least 20 stories, all lies of course. Sakura's fear and hatred only grew as her heart broke. She couldn't believe this! Sasuke had been such a sweet boy; he was her best friend!

"So please," Kabuto finished. "Will you join me in the defeat of Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Y-yes," Sakura answered through her tears. "He must be stopped."

Kabuto could barely contain his evil laughter. Sakura wiped away her tears and vowed that she would make Sasuke good again. Just like he once was.

_Rule Number One: An imaginary friend shall never reveal him or herself to a human other than her creator. This is punishable by death. It is the ultimate form of betrayal._

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

I meant to upload this yesterday. That didn't happen though, sorry! I think I'll start updating this, and uploading new stories, every Tuesday. I hope you all enjoyed it!

And I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Promise.


	5. Trust

**Friends Forever- Chapter 4**

_Why…_

_Did I do this?_

_Why…_

_Didn't I do that?_

Sakura watched Kabuto as he scurried around the office, fussing over things he was working on for "the plan". Did she even agree with this plan? She wasn't sure…all she knew was that she desperately wanted to help Sasuke.

"Umm…Kabuto-san?" She asked, hesitantly. "We aren't going to…hurt Sasuke-kun, are we?" She frowned when it took him a moment to answer.

"He's hurt himself enough already, hasn't he Sakura-chan?" the sadistic man smiled. She really wished he wouldn't call her that. She only liked it when Sasuke called her that. "It will be fine."

The girl nodded, in fake agreement. She couldn't bring herself to trust a single thing he said. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered sadly. She wished she knew what to do. And who to trust.

When Kabuto turned around, she was gone.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Sakura, unfortunately for the silver-haired man, had found Kabuto's other laboratory. This one, unlike the other, held many things that he wouldn't want the girl to see.

See. Sakura felt horrible that she'd allowed Kabuto to see her. It was a crime, one of the worst! She was a horrible person! She'd betrayed the laws and she'd be sentenced to death for it.

But there seemed to be a worse crime going on here. Kabuto, apparently, had plans to kill many beings other than just her beloved master. He had, in fact, succeeded in some of these plans. And the bloody proof covered the tables, walls, and some parts of the floor.

"Oh my god," she whispered in disgust.

There, lying on the floor, were the blood-covered bodies of at least half of the Uchiha clan. Tears began to fill, and seep out of her green-colored eyes. This man, this horrible man, had stolen the dead bodies of her love's family! The honorable Uchiha's lay, cut up and experimented on, on the tarp-covered floor.

The smell as Sakura walked closer was enough to make anyone sick. She could barely keep from vomiting as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, over and over again in fear, sadness, and horror. "Sasuke-kun…"

She fell to the ground in front of Uchiha Mikoto's body. Sasuke's once beautiful mother was now a horrid scene. Her onyx eyes had been chopped apart wripped out. They now lay on the floor at her side. Her hair was covered in and mixed with dried blood. An arm was missing and there were large, deep gashes in her sides and it had looked almost as if Kabuto had done the unthinkable.

Sakura's body jolted at the thought and she threw up. It was too much. Kabuto had raped Mikoto. Sakura's idol; everything she wanted to be.

"No…no…no," the girl cried, shaking and crying. This was impossible! She had trusted this man! She had believed his lies! "Sasuke-kun!" she cried.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

And he was there. He held her in his arms. And she fainted.


	6. Avenger

**Chapter 5**

**Friends Forever**

**Version 1.0**

_Everything about me_

_may seem cold_

_But I don't care_

_I'm just an avenger_

Sasuke Uchiha was angry. No...angry was not the word. Definatly not the word. The word would probably be much less delightful than angry. If Sasuke had had to choose any word to describe his attitude at this moment he would probably have chosen two words. You may be wondering what these words were?

Pissed Off.

Nothing could describe his current mood better than that. As he carried his pink-haired best friend to his bedroom, his eyes began to turn red and he could almost feel himself shaking with hatred. Even for Itachi, his most despised enemy, the 16-year-old had never felt this extreme level of hatred.

And it was all for Kabuto. The freak was absolutely disgusting! Sasuke couldn't believe he hadn't known of the horrible things that that bastard had been doing to his own family.

--

_Sasuke walked down the hallway looking for his favorite imaginary girl. He wasn't mad at her. After all, this had to be very confusing to the girl. Everything must seem completely different. He must seem completely different._

_And then, as Sasuke turned the corner to another hall, he heard the scream. He knew who it was and, as a result of this knoledge, he was there in a second. He had never heard Sakura scream before...it had to be something completely horrible._

_And it was._

_Blood was everywhere...just like that night. That night... It was so long ago, yet it seemed like only moments ago to the onyx-eyed teenager. The night of the Uchiha massacre. _

_Sakura had been there. They were always together back then, and as soon as Sasuke had noticed something wrong Sakura had run off in a different direction to find out what was going on. It was only moments later that Sakura had come back, her face whiter than snow, to hold him in her lap as he cried over the death of his beloved parents._

_But, enough about that. This...this was unforgivable. Not only had Kabuto desecrated his parents graves, he had also tortured his best friend. And that was something that Sasuke couldn't stand, or...even believe._

_His best friend had always been so strong. And Sasuke could almost feel the tears filling his eyes as his best friend fell, unconcious into his arms._

--

Sasuke had left Sakura safely tucked into his bed. It wasn't the most comfortable of beds, Sasuke didn't care much for comfort, but it was, at least, safe. Sasuke had put up the strongest barrier he possibly could around the entire room.

His footsteps echoed throughout the lair as he stomped through the corridors. Servants, shinobi, and snakes all fled from his path as he searched for the one he most wanted to kill. Kabuto. At the moment, Itachi meant nothing to him.

Well...never thought you'd hear that, did you?

After a long, agonizing search (that really only lasted a couple of minutes) Sasuke found Kabuto in his lab, smiling evilly. "Kabuto..."

The boy spoke deeper than usual. It came out almost like a threatening growl but Sasuke didn't care what he sounded like at the moment. He just wanted to kill the four-eyed freak in front of him.

Kabuto turned around and smiled at the Uchiha boy. He, unlike everyone else in the general vicinity, had no idea what was going on. No idea that he was about to die in a very painful way. "How dare you..."

Well, there was that voice again. Kabuto laughed and walked towards Orochimaru's former apprentice. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" He asked.

Sasuke grabbed Kabuto by the neck and yelled 'Chidori!' as lightening engulfed his right hand; the hand holding Kabuto up. Kabuto was surprised at this. He hadn't paid much attention when the girl disappeared. Afterall, she wasn't completely necessary to his plan anyway. Blood gurgled in his throat as he spoke, "Is something bothering you, Sasuke-kun?"

At least he was in a good mood for his death.

"Bastard!" Sasuke screamed as he pulled out Kusanagi and shoved it down the medic's throat only discover that he had used a kage bunshin. The real Kabuto came up behind him, hoping to sneak attack, but Sasuke simply grabbed his wrist and bent it at an angle so that it would break, just as Itachi had done to him years before.

Sasuke threw Kabuto to the ground and stepped on his throat. By this point Kabuto could'nt speak, and any sound he did try to make sounded like a drowning cat. "Kabuto..." Sasuke growled, preparing his Chidori Nagashi. "No one touches my cherry blossom."

And Kabuto was killed.

--

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in Sasuke's room. The door opened seconds later to reveal Sasuke, a few drops of blood spattered on his clothes, but it was obvious that it wasn't his own. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, knowing he would know what she wanted answered.

The boy simply smirked and went to change his bloody shirt. "Go back to sleep, Sakura." was the only answer he gave.

* * *

**Hmm...did our beloved Sasuke seem out of character? I hope not... But I'm not very good at that.**

**Sorry it's been almost a month since I last updated but this chapter is a bit longer so hopefully that makes up for it. I hope you enjoyed Kabuto's death. And Pelly, you'll be glad to see it didn't end up..._that way we talked about._ I don't own Naruto, my dears! For if I did...well...you wouldn't read it because my drawings are slightly...bad.**

**And I'm being nice to my drawing skills today.**


	7. Disappearing

**Chapter 6**

**Friends Forever**

**Version 1.0**

_I wanna be with you._

_I won't ever let you go._

_But what ever happens..._

_thank you for loving me._

Mr. King Sir, ruler of the world of imagination, had no idea what to do. This had never once, in all his years as king, happened. And believe me, he's been king a hell of a long time! Ever since man first walked on this great, green earth of ours, Mr. King Sir has been emperor of creativity. But, even with all of their experience, neither he, nor his advisors, could figure out what in the worlds they were supposed to do about this particular situation!

"Perhaps we could...no, no..." One consultant sighed for the millionth time.

"Maybe...if we...no, that won't work..." Another added, pointlessly.

"I bet...if everyone...no, no...I don't bet...that's just stupid," A third said, beginning to fall asleep in his seat.

Mr. King Sir was standing by the window listening to all of this chatter. Finally, he turned and stared at everyone, slowly making his way across the line-up. "You know what must be done," he said sadly, with more regret than he'd ever felt. "It's...well, it's the only way. A law was broken...and she must be punished." A tear slipped down the renowned ruler's cheek, and he quickly brushed it away. He through the notice on the table in front of them all.

The letter quickly sealed itself in a standard, mint green envelope. The king and his advisors turned away quickly, as if burned by the horrors written on the notice, and walked out of the room.

**_Haruno Sakura_**

**_Home of Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Important Notice_**

--

Bright, green eyes opened to the morning light streaming through Sasuke's only window. It was quite amazing he even had a window at all, considering that this 'lair' was rather dungeon-like. Sakura smiled and sat up, only to find a short, blue-haired girl rummaging through Sasuke's dirty clothes. When the girl reached the bottom of the laundry basket, she found a pair of Sasuke's boxers. The girl squealed like a child on Christmas morning and ran from the room, completely giddy.

Sakura stared at the other clothes, laying forgotten on the floor. Why would the girl want Sasuke's dirty boxers? Sakura would never understand humans. But, she'd figured out long ago that that was all Sasuke's fault. Because he didn't understand humans either!

The imaginary girl stretched and crawled out of bed. Sasuke was gone, but she knew he'd slept here last night. Ever since he was little, Sasuke had had a habit of squeezing whatever was closest to him as tight as he could while he slept...and Sakura had been the target of his hug-of-death last night. It was lucky that she couldn't feel pain or she'd be pretty angry!

This thought made her laugh. Sasuke always told her she was pretty when she was angry to calm her down. Unfortunatly, she wasn't laughing for very long. A messenger had just appeared in front of her, envelope in hand, pitiful look upon his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried. But he only handed her the letter and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, similar to some of the ninja's she'd seen back in Konoha as a child.

Sakura frowned and opened the letter. She had expected this, for she had broken the most sacred law in all of her world. It had never once been broken, even by the naughtiest of her kind. But she, the sweetest friend anyone could ever ask for, had broken it. She'd betrayed her master. She'd revealed herself to another.

And she was to be sent..._there._

Sakura clutched a nearby pillow to her small frame and cried. She didn't want to leave. Being with her Sasuke-kun again meant the world to her, even if she had been angry with him at first. She'd just been...so confused. So completely unsure of what was going on! But she knew now! This wouldn't happen again! But none of that mattered.

She'd be gone within the hour. Now she just had to tell Sasuke.

--

At 10:30 in the morning, Uchiha Sasuke walked into his bedroom to find his pinkhaired friend sitting on the floor, shaking with tears rolling down her face. This was not a normal occurence, especially not lately, so the boy had barely any idea what to do. "What's wrong?" he asked, with a bit of hesitation. "Did something happen?"

The girl looked up at him, horror evident in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun...I have to go now..." she said, glancing at the clock while her body became more and more transparent. "I'll...miss you...Sasuke-kun." She was almost gone now. "I love-"

And she was gone.


	8. Saving you

**Chapter 7**

**Friends Forever**

**Version 1.0**

_Whenever I get close to you_

_Whenever I want to say_

_Everything you mean to me_

_That's when I must go away_

Sasuke could only stare at the spot where Sakura had once been. One moment she had been sitting there, crying out her feelings and the next...gone. _'How could this have happened?' _he asked himself over and over again, never arriving at an answer. _'How could I have let this happen?'_

After almost an hour Sasuke finally moved. His first action, after rediscovering the gift of movement, was to find out what had happened. After a brief overlook of the room, his eyes found an envelope lying on the nightstand. A couple feet away, lying on the bed, was the letter that the envelope had once contained. He reached over and grabbed it, praying for some clue as to what had happened.

He was shocked with what he read.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Haruno Sakura, you are hereby being stripped of your visibility, powers, and voice. You will be given one hour to get your affairs in order and, when your time is up, you will be teleported back to your home world. There, you will be put on trial for breaking our kingdoms most critical law._

_You will be given a lawyer upon arrival. Do not try to bring anything, nor anyone, with you. Doing so will only cause your punishment to be harsher. Your trial will take place on Monday, August 8th._

Sasuke stared at the letter in amazement. What law had Sakura broken? She'd done nothing wrong as far as he knew. And even if she had, she was **_his_** imaginary friend. **_He _**should decide her punishment. He wouldn't stand for this.

Growling, Sasuke sat down on the bed and thought, just as he'd thought that day 11 years ago. In his mind, Sasuke made up a person. This one, unlike Sakura, was male. He was blonde with blue eyes and an orange outfit. Sasuke didn't really know why he'd thought up this annoying looking boy...but why not? This boy was just meant to be a messenger for him.

The boy, who actually looked about the same age as Sasuke and Sakura, grinned at Sasuke and started looking around. "Hey, I'm Naruto," he said in a loud voice that Sasuke knew he hadn't chosen. "Ya know, I expected a kid...not a guy my-"

"Shut up," Sasuke interrupted him, not caring at all about how rude it was. "Can you contact the people that sent this letter? I need to talk to them." He held the letter out to the boy in front of him, stretching his arm as far as it would go, almost as if he didn't want to touch the blonde, or let the blonde touch him.

"Yeah," the boy named Naruto answered. And he better not think that Sasuke didn't catch that "teme" that Naruto had whispered under his breath. Sasuke was a lot of things, but stupid and deaf didn't make the list. The Uchiha watched as the boy closed his eyes after reading through the letter. Shortly after, a man appeared in a large puff of smoke.

This man was kind of tall, with silver hair that stood straight up and a mask over one eye. He didn't look old, no matter what his hair color may lead you to believe if you just glanced at him. He was also holding a hardcover, orange book. The book had a red warning label on the back, which immediatly told Sasuke that this book was porn.

Great...so the loser summoned up a perv. Just what he needed.

"Yo!" the man greeted, unknowingly making himself even more unwelcome to our beloved Uchiha avenger. Sasuke glared in response to the man's words. Or, word, rather.

"I want her back." Sasuke said simply to the man. The man nodded behind his book and, unseen to all, smiled.

"I suppose you mean that cute pink-haired girl that was brought to the courthouse earlier this morning," the silver-haired porn lover stated, alreay knowing that he was right. He didn't wait for a response. "Well...I can't bring her back. She's been put into a cell and only the king can let her out. And he's too busy moping about the fact that the kingdom is no longer perfect."

Sasuke could just see himself killing this man. "I don't care. Take me to this king." He said, anger breaking through and making him sound almost like a wild animal if it had been given a voice and was talking for the first time. "Now."

"Fine, fine," the man said, smiling unseen once again. "I guess I can make you...a deal. If your willing." Willing? Was there any chance at all that the 16-year old in front of him wasn't willing? No, of course not. But Kakashi liked to stretch these things out as long as possible. "It could be dangerous."

Sasuke glared at the man. "Aa," was his short answer. And just like that it was decided.

Kakashi reached into the pocket of the dark green vest he was wearing and pulled out a scroll. On the scroll was a long Term of Agreement that Sasuke was supposed to sign. After reading through it, Sasuke decided that the terms were acceptable and he signed his name in the lower right-hand corner. Kakashi followed him by signing in the lower left.

"Seven days, Uchiha," were the mans last words to the boy before disappearing, along with Naruto, who, until he disappeared, Sasuke had forgotten was even there. Sasuke sat on the bed and stared at the spot on the floor. He knew what he had to do now, and it was kind of hard. He'd just woken up, and Uchiha's weren't the type of people who just took naps whenever they felt like it.

They were the type of people who slept when they were so damn tired that they were about to fall down from fatigue. But, as part of the agreement, Sasuke had to sleep now. Go to sleep, fight the 'obstacles', rescue Sakura. That was his mission. It couldn't be that hard, he was a very accomplished ninja, afterall!

Sasuke threw himself down on the pillow and closed his eyes. It would be an hour before he finally found himself in the land of dreams.

Seven Days. Only one week to save his best friend.


End file.
